


Pen Pals

by haystack_20, Rileykathryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, The title might change bc idk if I like it yet, draco has a dalmation, harry has a kitty, idk how to use these but I’ll figure it out, they both have issues, they both have pets bc i'm animal trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haystack_20/pseuds/haystack_20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykathryn/pseuds/Rileykathryn
Summary: Harry and Narcissa have been pen pals since a few months after the war. Narcissa (finally) invites Harry over for dinner. Draco discovers that his former classmate is still very much the attractive man he remembers.





	1. Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks so much for reading! This is my first fic on AO3 but I am a long-time reader so hopefully that will make up for it:) Please let me know what you think down in the comments. I have no idea what the updating schedule will be for this, but I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Again, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Draco Malfoy was perfectly happy with his life, thank you very much. He had everything he needed: a doting mother, an active social life, and a furry, four-legged companion. 

He began looking after Cassiopeia (named after a constellation like any good Malfoy) after seeing her abandoned in a box near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. He had a soft spot for the Dalmatian, and when he saw her shaking in the rain, he had to do something about it.

So, life was good. Draco went to work, attended the functions his mother asked him to attend, went to gatherings with his friends, and took care of his dog. He didn’t want anything else; his life was full enough as it was.

Harry Potter was also perfectly happy with his life. He had wonderful friends, a toddling godson, and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry and Narcissa had been in contact since a month or so after the war. Harry simply wanted to thank her for saving his life. Narcissa responded. The two found they enjoyed each others letters, so they kept writing them. 

Eventually, the two forged an unlikely friendship. Harry and Narcissa would meet up for lunch at a muggle cafe near Harry’s apartment sometimes, but never anything as major as a dinner party. 

So, Harry liked his life and the people in it. He liked his tortoiseshell kitten (named Nimbus obviously) and his medium-sized apartment in London. He didn’t need anything else. He had enough as it was.

Narcissa Malfoy loved her son. She loved her house and her new-found friendship. However, she wasn’t so in love with the lack of a parental figure in Harry’s life. 

Narcissa thought Harry Potter could use a mom, so she volunteered herself.

 

Harry sighed and set down his quill for the third time in three minutes. The finances at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes were, decisively, the worst part of helping George run the shop. He really only wanted to be out in the shop itself, giving trinkets to smiling children and ringing up exasperated parents at the register up front, but he drew the short straw this time around. 

A sharp tap at the window echoed through the small room as Harry made to grab the quill and continue counting. Sighing in relief, Harry stood up to let the preening eagle owl in. The letter attached to the owl’s leg was written in elegant script on expensive parchment; Harry knew right away who it was from. Narcissa Malfoy’s letters were a normal part of his life by now, and he looked forward to them eagerly. 

Harry,  
I know that while we have corresponded frequently, I have yet to be as gracious the friend I hope to be and have not yet invited you into my home. I know that the house may bring back unpleasant memories for you, but I would like to assure you that the house has undergone extensive renovations since the war. I will be at your side the entire evening; there is nothing to fear. However, if you still feel uncomfortable, I will happily arrange a meeting elsewhere. Is Friday evening at seven sufficient for you? See you soon.  
Much love,  
Narcissa Malfoy

Harry set the letter down, surprised and unsure of himself. He knew that being back at Malfoy Manor could cause some traumatic memories to resurface; Merlin, even thinking about being at Malfoy Manor caused some to plague him, but he wanted to make Narcissa happy. The owl sat next to him, awaiting a reply. Harry sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and grabbed his quill to begin a response. 

Narcissa,  
Thank you for extending the invitation. I would love to join you at the manor for dinner on Friday. If you don’t mind, I might bring along my newest addition, Nimbus. He’s much faster than the old broom was, and softer too. I look forward to Friday!  
Love, Harry  
P.S. The bird still bites. I have the sneaking suspicion he doesn’t like me. 

Harry attached the letter to the owl’s leg and sent it off, nursing his injured finger as he did so. He wasn’t quite sure how Friday was going to go, and he knew if Malfoy junior was there, it could turn into a fight. But he was willing to do anything to make Narcissa happy. She was, after all, the closest thing to a mother he had since Molly Weasley. 

Harry left work that day feeling just as he had felt for the past two days, tired and hungry. He stopped at the muggle fast-food shop about a block away from his flat and ordered something unnecessarily unhealthy, thinking that perhaps the grease would lift his spirits. 

He collapsed on his couch in front of the telly and turned on something appropriately trashy for his current mood. Nimbus curled up to his side, having decided that the most comfortable place in the flat was right there. He ate on the couch and fell asleep to the sound of overly-dramatic actors yelling at each other, wondering if that was going to be him in two days. 

 

Draco’s day did not even start until well past six in the evening. His potions business made him keep odd hours, the past week had been spent sleeping all day and working on his latest brew after sunset. 

Draco yawned and made his way to his lab, Cassie at his heels. He had nearly completed the potion and was relieved that his nightly escapades would soon come to an end. Pulling out the final ingredients, he sat down at his brewing station and retrieved his notes from the previous nights. He would be able to finish this potion in a few hours and get enough sleep to visit his mother tomorrow before their weekly Friday dinners. 

Draco set to work while Cassie curled up at his feet and fell asleep. The ingredients lay nearly-forgotten on the table, ready to be added to the potion. It was going to be a long night. Draco sighed. There was no way his week could get worse.


	2. Harry has Nothing to Wear

“You did what?” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose while pacing the small sitting room he and his mother used when having tea. 

“It’s merely dinner darling,” Narcissa quipped. “It’s not as if I’ve asked him to move in.”

“This is Harry Potter mother,” Draco muttered back, barely able to keep his temper. “Do you remember the awful things we did to each other in school? He hates me, and I him.”

“I should hope that two grown men are able to put the petty rivalries of their childhood behind them.” Narcissa said, raising a single eyebrow. 

Draco ceased pacing and shot a look of disdain at his mother. “I think Potter might consider my letting Death Eaters hell-bent on killing him into his chosen home as a bit more than a rivalry.” 

“You were a boy, as was he. The both of you were under a fair bit of stress at the time, albeit from different people.”

“I still don’t understand why I have to be at dinner with the two of you.”

“You could benefit from confronting the past. I also think the two of you could be fast friends.”

“Do you know how to do anything other than meddle Mother?”

“I am a woman of many talents, my dear.”

Draco checked his watch and stood abruptly, “I’m afraid I have a meeting scheduled soon, I’ll need to be going. I will see you tomorrow night, the usual time?”

“That’ll be fine. Oh, and Draco.” Draco turned.

“Yes Mother?”

“I have it on good authority that Harry is not only single, but also enjoys the company of men.”

Draco turned red and began speeding toward the floo. “Oh my Merlin Mother.”

“Ta, darling. I’ll see you tomorrow night, dress nice.” Narcissa smiled to herself, wondering if perhaps that was a bit much, but she always was one for bluntness, at least around her family. 

 

Friday came around much too quickly for Harry’s liking. He woke up with a mild sense of dread. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Narcissa, he thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her. He was anxious about the house, and, if he was truly honest with himself, it’s other occupants. 

He hadn’t seen Draco Malfoy since the banquet that was held in a newly restored Hogwarts to honor those lost during the war. Malfoy had stood in a corner with his mother and not spoken to anyone all night. It was only after most had cleared out of the Great Hall that he approached Harry while Ron and Hermione were gathering their friends for the trip home. 

“Potter,” He’d said, his actions wary and his eyes frightened, “I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. I am forever grateful.” He nodded quickly and sped off before Harry had the chance to say anything back.

The exchange had left Harry bewildered, and he spluttered for a good ten minutes after his friends came back. 

But that encounter had happened a little over three years ago. He had no idea what to expect from Malfoy if he saw him tonight at dinner. Harry decided to let it go; it wasn’t likely that he would attend his and Narcissa’s dinner anyway, so why worry? 

 

Draco couldn’t help the feeling of dread that followed him throughout his day. It crept up on him as soon as he woke up and acknowledged the date. Friday. The day he would be reunited with the great Harry Potter. 

He’d never wanted anything less in his entire life, which was saying something considering the Dark Lord had lived in his house.

Nevertheless, it was happening, whether he liked it or not, so he decided to accept it. Merlin, what has become of him.

He sighed and turned his head to his work again. Something good needed to come out of this day. It most certainly wasn’t going to be dinner, so it must be work.

He threw himself into work for the rest of the day, never glancing at the clock until there was literally nothing else he could do. How was it already six o’clock? Draco carefully bottled the potion he was working on and trudged up the stairs to get ready.

He took a carefully ironed dress shirt out of his closet, paired with some slimmer navy trousers. He had to admit that he looked pretty good. Pulling on some dress shoes, he slipped out of his room, gathered Cassiopeia in his arms, and set off for Malfoy Manor. 

 

Harry had nothing to wear. Absolutely nothing. He had dug through his closet for at least an hour before coming to that conclusion and fire calling Ginny, who had promptly rolled her eyes and stepped through to help him.

“You sound like a teenage girl trying to impress a crush,” Ginny said, laughing. “Is Malfoy going to be there? The two of you certainly had enough tension in school.”

“I do not have a thing for Malfoy,” Harry sputtered, blushing. “I haven’t even seen him since that banquet where he acted like a decent human being.”

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t pining,” clucked Ginny, sifting through his closet with a careful eye.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to sit on his bed while Ginny chucked clothes over her shoulder at him. Harry stood before quickly ducking to avoid a flying dress shoe.

“Are you never trying any of this on? Why would you even ask for my help if you weren’t going to accept it?” Ginny was still sorting through the mess of his closet.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m going. Calm down.” Harry huffed and slipped into the first pair of trousers he caught. He was happy that he and Ginny had ended up like this. The whole “relationship” thing had been an utter disaster. It was a relief when Ginny sat him down and told him that she was in love with Luna. Harry had admitted to maybe, possibly, liking boys. 

And here they are three years later, the best of bros, bickering like siblings and throwing clothing at the other’s head.

“Are you ever going to actually do what I ask? Merlin, you’re more distractible than a hippogriff on Dark Market gillyweed.” Ginny had finally stopped diving through his closet and was tapping her foot impatiently. 

“I’m trying! I think you picked the tightest pair of trousers I own.” Harry grunted as he struggled to fit his leg through the pants.

Ginny chuckled, “That was kinda the point. You have to impress Malfoy somehow.”

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at that. He was going to demand she pick out some other trousers until he glanced at the clock, “How is it already six-thirty?!” 

“What time do you have to be at the Manor?”

“Seven.”

Ginny laughed and tossed a dress shirt at him, “ Put this on and start trying to fix that rat’s nest you call hair. I’m going to find shoes and socks.” She resumed her rummaging.

Harry groaned and turned to put on the shirt and fix his hair. He stood in front of the mirror and began hopelessly moving the messy strands around. Ginny, shoes and socks in hand, rolled her eyes and shoved the garments at him before starting to style his hair. Harry smiled slightly and put on the shoes.

“Alright, you look decent I suppose.” Ginny grunted appreciatively.

Harry looked in the mirror. He looked better than he would have if he had attempted to dress himself without assistance. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Gin.” He grinned and pulled the redhead into a hug. 

“Yes, Yes, I know. Now you should probably get going, you’re almost late.”

Harry checked his watch. 

“Crap, you’re right. See ya, Gin!” Harry called, sprinting towards the floo. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Poor Harry had no idea what he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! I wanted to post two chapters initially because I knew they would be short filler-ish chapters. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far. I'm always open to feedback:)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry this took so long to write. I lost my personal computer because it was school owned and I only have a family computer to write on right now. Updates right now will be extremely sporadic because I get quite busy in the summer but I'll be back with a vengeance as soon as I can get my hands on a laptop. My amazingly wonderful beta is currently in New York so this could be awful who knows. Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy!

Draco arrived at the manor at seven o’clock exactly, as always. His mother was sitting primly in an armchair in the parlor. 

“I see your pen pal has yet to arrive,” Draco said, setting Cassie on the ground near Narcissa and sitting in the chair nearest to her.

“It’s only just now seven, calm down dear,” Narcissa said, pulling Cassie into her lap. 

It was then that the floo flared to life, revealing none other than Harry Potter and a surprisingly adorable kitten. Potter coughed and reached for the kitten, pulling it close to his chest. 

“Harry, how lovely of you to join us. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. I see that you’ve brought Nimbus along as well; he’s welcome to play with Cassiopeia if he would like,” Narcissa said, smiling and gesturing to Cassie, who was curled at Draco’s feet. 

“I’m sure they’ll get along splendidly if our previous encounters are anything to go by,” Draco said with a small smirk, bringing his hand down to rest on Cassiopeia’s head. 

“Thank you for inviting me to your home Narcissa, you’re too kind. And I’ve no doubt Nimbus and er… Cascadepelosi will get on wonderfully,” Harry said, straining to see the name inscribed on the black leather collar around Cassie’s neck. 

“If Cassiopeia is too difficult a word for you, Cassie is also an acceptable option,” Draco said, huffing slightly at Potter’s horrid pronunciation. Honestly, it’s as if he didn’t just hear his mother say it.

“Cassie it is then; always a pleasure, Malfoy. I have to admit I didn’t know you would be here,” Potter said, scratching the back of his neck and setting Nimbus on the floor near Cassie.

“I was told only to avoid any hexing mishaps when you arrived, but I’m charmed to see you as well, Potter,” Draco said, removing his hand from Cassie’s head and steering her toward Nimbus.

Narcissa’s eyes were sparkling with restrained laughter. It seemed that the two of them never could get along. 

“Dinner should be ready, shall we make our way to the dining room?” Narcissa stood and began making her way toward the smallest dining room in the manor, the various animals in the room trailing after her. 

“After you Potter,” Draco said, sweeping his arm toward the door. Harry rolled his eyes and followed Narcissa out the door. Trailing behind his mother and Harry, Draco watched for a moment, shaking his head at (obviously) Ginny’s choice in pants. 

 

 

Harry knew he was staring, but how could he not! Everything in the house was beautiful. The Malfoy’s had obviously undergone extensive renovations after the war. He hardly recognized the dim hallways from his previous experience with the house. They had finally reached the dining room after what seemed like days of walking through endless corridors.

Harry gaped at the dining room table. It could seat at least thirty people and was laden with a ham that could feed an army and every side dish known to man. It seemed Narcissa had gotten a little out of hand when it came to dinner. There were only three of them after all. Harry shook his head at the excess food before allowing Narcissa to guide him to his seat, which just so happened to be directly across from Draco’s.

Harry refrained from looking at the seat directly across from him for as long as he possibly could, but it was quite difficult given that any time he raised his head, there Malfoy was, sitting haughtily in his chair. He opted instead to examine the food adorning the table and Narcissa. She sat down only after Harry and Malfoy had both been seated, settled, and reached for her glass. 

“To new friends and new beginnings,” She said, lifting her glass toward the boys from her seat at the head of the table. Malfoy huffed but lifted his glass nonetheless. Harry hesitated before lifting his to join the other two.

“New friends indeed.” Harry brought his drink to his lips and downed all of it. Malfoy smirked at him before doing the same, it seemed that the two of them were on the same page. Neither could make it through the night without the assistance of some liquid courage. 

Narcissa chuckled as both men set their empty glasses on the table and waved for them to be refilled. Harry glanced at her as she did, offering a small smile before beginning to fill his plate up with as much food as he possibly could.

“This all looks amazing,” Harry said, shoveling a mountain of roasted vegetables onto his plate, which probably cost as much as (if not more than) his flat. Malfoy, he noticed, was focusing all of his attention on his peas instead of the people around him as if he expected one to grow legs and march off of his plate to “God Save the Queen”. 

After staring at Malfoys peas to try and decipher what exactly was so enthralling about them, Harry decided they were most definitely uninteresting and turned his attention to the large number of vegetables heaped on his own plate. He lifted his fork towards his mouth and caught a glimpse of Malfoy looking up from his peas and right at Harry. His fork stalled in it’s ascent to his mouth and he locked eyes with Malfoy, forgetting completely about his open mouth. 

They sat like that for a bit, staring at each other as if their lives depended on it. They had been at it for at least three minutes when Narcissa cleared her throat loudly and Harry blinked. Malfoy smirked and set about eating the ham on his plate in the poshest way possible. Harry flushed and finally brought the fork full of vegetables to his mouth. He bit back a moan. They were the most delicious vegetables he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting. Scooping more onto his fork, he ate the entire mountain quickly, stopping only to sigh in bliss. 

When he had finished his plate, he glanced up at his dinner partners. Narcissa was chuckling slightly and Malfoy was staring at him with an odd expression on his face, disgust probably. Harry knew he had devoured the vegetables, but he couldn’t help it! They were just so delicious, what else was he to do? If Malfoy wanted to judge him for enjoying his dinner then that was his problem.  
Harry reached for his glass at the same time Narcissa called for the main course platters to be cleared away and the dessert to be brought out. Bringing it to his lips he decided to risk a glance at Malfoy again. He slid his eyes over the other man’s features before meeting his intense gaze. 

Merlin, he’d never noticed that those eyes were so gray, so piercing. He felt like he could get lost in the depths of those eyes. Felt like he could sink into them and never come out.  
Harry was startled out of his trance by the loud cough of someone next to him. 

“Mr. Potter, would you like some dessert?” A meek-looking house-elf was standing beside him offering a small plate of what looked like the single most expensive piece of cheesecake he’d ever seen. His mouth started watering almost instantly despite having stuffed himself to breaking merely minutes before. Harry, not trusting himself to speak, frantically nodded his head and took up the fork that had appeared on the table beside his new plate. 

He devoured the cheesecake (chocolate with hints of raspberry and mint) in record time. It was only after he set his fork down that he realized what he was thinking about before dessert came. He blushed brightly and glanced across the table at Malfoy who was taking small bites of his dessert. He really needed to get a hold on this. 

 

Potter would be the death of him. After the small sighs and almost moans during the entree, Draco thought he was going to explode, but it got worse after Potter decided to stare at him for what felt like ages. Potter became so distracted that he didn’t hear the house elf, Poppy, call his name several times. The prat was probably doing this on purpose, distracting Draco like this. 

“I’d better be heading home,” Potter said, standing from the table. “Got an early morning at the shop with George tomorrow.” Narcissa smiled warmly and stood as well  
“It was absolutely wonderful having you Harry dear, please do come again sometime soon.” Narcissa walked around to pull Potter into a tight embrace. “Draco darling would you see him out?” 

Draco glared at his mother as he stood to lead Potter to the door. Narcissa did nothing but smile innocently at the boys.

“Come along Potter,” He grumbled, exiting the room without checking to see if he was behind him. They walked in silence until they reached the entryway.

“Well Malfoy it seems we made it through dinner without hexing each other,” Potter said, turning to face Draco.

“It seems we did,” Draco agreed, nodding his head slightly.

“Some might even call it enjoyable,” He countered, glancing up to catch Draco’s gaze. “I certainly would, we might have to do it again sometime. Owl me, Draco”  
And with that, Potter turned on his heel and walked out into night before disapparating home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* This is much shorter than I originally intended for it to be... Sorry!!


	4. A Rather Embarrassing Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is very, very late and I am very, very sorry. School has been crazy hectic but I have a personal computer now and I will try to write as much as possible. Please don't hate the very infrequent uploading schedule. I love you guys and thank you so much for reading!!

Draco made it all of two stunned steps before he heard the insistent meowing of a tiny kitten. He sighed. It seemed Potter was too busy coming up with insane gestures to remember he had his bloody cat with him. He leaned over and gingerly picked up the very small, very angry Japanese Bobtail kitten, cradling him to his chest as the adorable beast continued his cacophony of tiny screams. Nimbus continued to cry as Draco carried him gently to the living room, a large September fire crackling in the black marble fireplace. Draco slowly reclined in his grey Queen Anne high back chair as Nimbus’ cries settled into whines and then, finally, purrs. The kitten was out cold, curled in the sleeves of his clean, white shirt. If Potter wanted his cat back, he’d bloody well have to march his absurdly well-dressed arse back to the Manor and collect the speckled fluff of joy currently in Draco’s arms.

 

Harry popped into his moderately sized apartment with a large grin on his face. He nearly skipped into his bedroom, something a grown man would never be caught dead doing, and chucked his shoes off before throwing himself on his bed. 

He sighed and stood up, intent on giving Nimbus his evening bowl of milk before bed. While walking to the kitchen he made an attempt to call Nimbus to him, but the small kitten didn’t seem to hear. Harry shrugged and made the milk, setting it down in its usual spot, right next to the oven. He set off to find his kitten, shaking his head at the silly little thing.

Twenty minutes and a wrecked apartment later Harry came to the realization that Nimbus was not in his apartment. He sat on his plush couch and began to run a list of places Nimbus could be. It took him far longer to figure it out than it should have, but cut him some slack, he just kinda, maybe asked a dude out. Coincidentally, it was this very action he was thinking about when he realized that Nimbus was currently living large at Malfoy Manor. 

“Bloody hell, I have to go back.” He groaned and stood to put his shoes on and apparate back over. “Malfoy is never going to let me live this down.” 

Shoes on and guilt and shame in check, Harry apparated to the grounds of the manor and knocked on the door, retracting his hand quickly and stepping back to avoid an awkward collision. 

However, instead of avoiding an awkward collision, he caused one. Malfoy was walking back to the door after a quick stroll around the grounds with Nimbus and Cassie. Harry ran right into him when he took that small step back, tripping over his foot and beginning to fall back toward the edge of the porch. He let out a small squeal as he fell, thinking about what a fool he must look like. Malfoy, seeing that Harry was obviously helpless, swept in and caught him before he could hit the ground. Harry looked up into the pair of piercing gray eyes that had entranced him earlier.

“Uh… thanks.” He said intelligently.

Malfoy chuckled. “You’re welcome I suppose, though I would ask that you refrain from falling for me so quickly.”

Harry turned red as a maraschino cherry. “I… uh, I’ll try?” He said cautiously as he attempted to regain his balance. “I’m here for Nimbus.”

“Yes, of course, however, I am curious as to why you left him here in the first place,” Malfoy said, handing Nimbus gently to Harry. 

Harry, turned even redder, “It was a mistake. I believe I was caught up in making a grand exit and forgot Nimbus had come along.” 

Malfoy grinned widely, “ And why were you focused on making a grand exit?”

Harry looked through his lashes sheepishly, “Would you believe that I was attempting to impress someone?”

“I think that is the only explanation I would be willing to believe,” Malfoy said, chuckling slightly. 

“Er, well I suppose that’s all I came for. Thank you for watching Nimbus,” Harry said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. “Oh, and don’t forget to owl.”

“How could I after the spectacle you’ve made of yourself,” Malfoy said, smiling brightly. 

Harry grinned back, “Make it quick or I’m likely to make another one.”

“I’ll count on it,” Malfoy replied while stepping to the door with Cassiopeia.

Harry merely shot him a smile, gathered Nimbus in his arms and disapparated home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was incredibly short, again, I'm very sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Also btw if you know how to use tags plz help me with adding them. I’m kind of clueless ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
